1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal hygiene. More particularly, the present invention relates to a management system for remotely monitoring data generated by the function of a dispenser and transmitting the monitored information to a database where the implementation of software programs can create management information reports documenting hand hygiene performance.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,038 B1 to Daansen, teaches a soap dispenser that is a teaching tool and uses audio and visual means to promote compliance with proper washing techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,910 to Gorra, teaches a monitoring module that operates in conjunction with an existing soap dispenser to track usage by individuals and provides a means of administrator review of the data.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,727,818 to Wildman, et al. describes a method of wirelessly monitoring hygiene compliance in a healthcare environment. The method comprises the steps of receiving location information of individuals and objects to determine movement and hand washing information to determine whether a person who has entered a patient contact zone has washed their hands since their most recent exposure to a contamination zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,801 to Heagle, et al. describes a system for monitoring and controlling a plurality of individual food establishment monitoring and controlling systems for a plurality of remotely located, separate food establishments. Each individual food establishment system includes a main computer with appropriate peripherals and an interface unit. The interface unit is also connected to a plurality of control devices which both monitor and control essential activities, including sanitation, temperature, signals for smoke detection, Ph levels, inventory and employee activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,426,701 to Levey, et al. teaches a system where a badge worn by the individual indicates a hand washing requirement through visual or audible means. The badge is location sensitive giving prompts based on signals received from a transmitting beacon. An individual must wash to clear the badge alarm. Handwash performance data for individual badge wearers are collected and stored in a database.